Saddles
Saddles are items that can be worn by your dragon. They can be purchased from the Store in the Dragon Saddles section. The majority of saddles provide an increase to your dragon's stats, like a boost to happiness, pitch, or turn rates; while some saddles, such as the Novice, do not. Saddles were first made available on September 12th, 2013 as part of the 4.0 update. To put a saddle on your dragon, you can equip it via the Adventurer's Journal in the Equip section, after clicking on the Dragon icon in the upper left corner of the equip menu. Novice Saddles Novice Saddles are available for five hundred (500) Gold Coins each. When equipped, these saddles do not provide any stat increases, and are purely for fashion. Novice Saddles are very basic, and appear to be made from leather. Each saddle has a different appearance for each dragon. Novice Flightmare Saddle.png Novice Gronckle Saddle.png Novice Hobblegrunt Saddle.png Novice Hotburple Saddle.png Novice Nadder Saddle.png Novice Nightmare Saddle.png Novice Raincutter Saddle.png Novice Rumblrhorn Saddle.png Novice Scauldron Saddle.png Novice Skrill Saddle.png Novice Smokebreath Saddle.png Novice Thunderdrum Saddle.png Novice Typhoomerang Saddle.png Novice Whispering Death Saddle.png Glitches *The Typhoomerang Novice Saddle stretches to the head; **It has been years since this glitch was originally discovered, and it still hasn't been fixed. Wild Saddles Wild Saddles are available for nine hundred sixty (960) Gold Coins each. When equipped, these saddles increase your dragon's maximum turn rate by two percent (2%). Wild Saddles appear to be made from leather, and each appear to have some type of bone-like spikes or claws attached to them. Each saddle has a different appearance for each dragon. Wild Gronckle Saddle.png Wild Nadder Saddle.png Wild Nightmare Saddle.png Wild Thrunderdrum Saddle.png Wild Whispering Death Saddle.png Wild Zippleback Saddle.png Sleek Saddles Sleek Saddles are available for two hundred (200) Gems each. When equipped, these saddles increase your dragon's maximum happiness by one percent (1%), and maximum turn rate by two percent (2%). Sleek Saddles appear to be made from Gronckle Iron and black leather. Each saddle has a different appearance for each dragon. Sleek Gronckle Saddle.png Sleek Nadder Saddle.png Sleek Nightmare Saddle.png Sleek Thunderdrum Saddle.png Sleek Whispering Death Saddle.png Sleek Zippleback Saddle.png Defenders Saddles Defenders Saddles are available for two hundred twenty five (225) Gems each, and can also be commonly won in Battle Events. When equipped, these saddles increase your dragon's maximum turn rate by two percent (2%), and maximum pitch rate by two percent (2%). Defenders Saddles appear to be made of leather; the front of the saddle is affixed with what appears to be a half of a shield, while back of the saddle has four (4) bone-like spikes protruding from it. Each saddle is relatively identical, with seat size, shield and strap placement varying depending on the dragon. Defenders Boneknapper Saddle.png Defenders Changewing Saddle.png Defenders Fireworn Queen Saddle.png Defenders Flightmare Saddle.png Defender%27s_Groncicle_Saddle.png Defenders Gronckle Saddle.png Defenders Hobblegrunt Saddle.png Defenders Hotburple Saddle.png Defenders Moldruffle Saddle.png Defenders Nadder Saddle.png Defenders Night Fury Saddle.png Defenders Nightmare Saddle.png Defenders Raincutter Saddle.png Defenders Rumblehorn Saddle.png Defenders Sand Wraith Saddle.png Defenders Scauldron Saddle.png Defenders Screaing Death Saddle.png Defenders Scuttleclaw Saddle.png Defenders Shivertooth Saddle.png Defenders Skrill Saddle.png Defenders Smokebreath Saddle.png Defenders Snafflefange Saddle.png Defenders Stormcutter Saddle.png Defenders Sweet Death Saddle.png Defenders Thunderdrum Saddle.png Defenders Tide Glider Saddle.png Defenders Typhoomerang Saddle.png Defenders Whispering Death Saddle.png Defenders Woolly Howl Saddle.png Defenders Zippleback Saddle.png Toothless Saddle The Toothless Saddle is available for one hundred twenty (120) Gems. When equipped, this saddle increase your dragon's maximum pitch rate by two percent (2%). The Toothless Saddles appears to be based off of Toothless's saddle seen in the How to Train Your Dragon movies. Like all saddles that can be equipped to Toothless, it is a members-only item. It is unlocked when your Viking reaches level six (6). Toothless Saddle.png Master's Saddles Master's Saddles are available for two hundred forty (240) Gems each. When equipped, these saddles increase your dragon's maximum happiness by one percent (1%), its maximum turn rate by one percent (1%), and its maximum pitch rate by two percent (2%), (excluding the Master's Triple Stryke Saddle, which gives no stat increases). Master's Saddles appear to be made out of leather; they have two wooden decorative fixtures attached the to back of the seat, and two barrels protruding from the back. Each saddle is relatively identical, with seat size, barrel and strap placement varying depending on the dragon. Master's_Groncicle_Saddle.png Masters_Nadder_Saddle.png Masters_Night_Fury_Saddle.png Masters_Skrill_Saddle.png Masters_Woolly_Howl_Saddle.png Rider's Saddles Rider's Saddles are available for three hundred (300) Gems each. When equipped, these saddles increase your dragon's maximum happiness by three percent (3%), its maximum turn rate by two percent (2%), and its maximum pitch rate by two percent (2%), (excluding the Rider's Gronckle Saddle, which decreases maximum pitch rate by two percent (2%), instead of an increase). Rider's Saddles appear to be made from leather, and are a narrower saddle with a large barrel-like front, and fins affixed in the back. Each saddle is relatively identical, with seat size, barrel, fin, and strap placement varying depending on the dragon. Rider's_Boneknapper_Saddle.png Rider's_Changewing_Saddle.png Rider's_Fireworm_Queen_Saddle.png Rider's_Flightmare_Saddle.png Rider's Gronckle Saddle.png Rider's_Groncicle_Saddle.png Riders_Hobblegrunt_Saddle.png Riders_Hotburple_Saddle.png Riders_Raincutter_Saddle.png Rider's_Sand_Wraith_Saddle.png Rider's_Scauldron_Saddle.png Riders_Screaming_Death_Saddle.png Riders Scuttleclaw_Saddle.png Rider's_Snafflefang_Saddle.png Rider's_Stormcutter_Saddle.png Rider's_Sweet_Death_Saddle.png Riders_Shivertooth_Saddle.png Rider's_Smokebreath_Saddle.png Rider's Thunderdrum Saddle.png Rider's Tide Glider Saddle.png Rider's_Timberjack_Saddle.png Rider's Typhoomerang Saddle.png Rider's_Whispering_Death_Saddle.png Rider's Zippleback Saddle.png Saddles of Champions The Saddle of Champions is a unique item that was awarded to members of the Snow Leopards clan in 2014, after winning the Clash of the Clans that year. In appearance, it is a Sleek Saddle that has been recolored gold, blue, and green. This section is missing information, if you know any other information about this section please feel free to contribute! Saddle of Champions.jpg Snoggletog Saddles Snoggletog Saddles are available for one hundred seventy five (175) Gems each. When equipped, these saddles increase your dragon's maximum happiness by one percent (1%). They are limited edition saddles that are only available during the Snoggletog (Winter) Season. Snoggletog Saddles appear to be made from red and green fabric, affixed with bells on the sides; they come with a small set of fabric antlers that are attached to the dragon's head, and a set of bell-affixed bracelets that are attached to the dragon's legs. Each saddle is relatively identical, with seat size, horn, and bracelet placement varying depending on the dragon. Snoggletog Death Saddle.png Snoggletog Gronckle Saddle.png Snoggletog Nadder Saddle.png Snoggletog Nightmare Saddle.png Snoggletog Thunderdrum Saddle.png Snoggletog Zippleback Saddle.png Category:Store Category:Pages proposed for deletion